nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enemies (Tiny Castle)
Cloaked knight Hey guys, I saw cloaked knight in Tiny Castle´s main page in this wiki and I saw its description. The description is similar of Sword´s description... That means Sword and Cloaked knight are the same enemy. Superyoshibros20 (talk) 09:56, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :They aren't. Cloaked knights are completely invisible and pull off their cloak, revealing a knight. Pufflesrcute (talk) 10:07, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :Really? In that case why did not I see a Cloaked knight in all the game? I only saw Swords... Superyoshibros20 (talk) 21:26, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :I'll maybe post at least an image tomorrow. ::The interesting thing about cloaked knights is that it is possible to complete the game without encountering them. The only cloaked knight in the game appears, I believe, at the end of a corridor, however, this corridor end is completely optional to go to. -- 03:42, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I remember exactly where it is. When you activate the checkpoint that spawn swords for the first time, ghosts will appear on the bottom. If you use the paintings near the ghosts wisely, a ladder will appear. The cloaked knight is up the ladder but to the left. ::Lol I completed the game like 5 or 6 times and I have never saw Cloaked knight. If in all the game there is only 1 and you can complete the game without fighting it, Nitrome should not put it, because when you cretae an enemy, it must appear some times in the game. Superyoshibros20 (talk) 14:39, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Technically it appears, but not somewhere where you'll got because it is pretty annoying. If it was not so hard to kill, it will appear more often. I think it's some kind of easter-egg enemy because it is invisible AND hard to find. ::I found it yesterday, and I do not think it is so hard to kill, just use the sword quiqkly when you see the cloak. I think it should appear more often... Superyoshibros20 (talk) 15:29, January 26, 2014 (UTC) White knight: split Given that the white knight is a boss fight in the game Tiny Castle, I believe it should have its own article, not only because of it being a relevant character of the game. I'm actually conscious that it is a rather weak enemy to be considered a boss, however, since it's simply in a list article the Bosses category cannot be added. Also, if it were to be a boss then it should probably be a spoiler page. 23:34, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, since the article states that it is a boss, then it should be split into its own article. However, it does seem a bit weak to be a boss. Pufflesrcute (talk) 23:38, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Boss strength isn't a factor to take into consideration. Split into its own article, but you can leave a section on this list with an introductory paragraph or something. 00:17, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::I don't know why it is even considered as a boss. I mean, even if it has more health than other enemies, it doesn't have any abilities, and just walk like any other enemies. For me, the only boss of this game is the armoured knight: it is huge, it has a lot of attacks and abilities, it is at the end of the game... Compared to the armoured knight, the whit knight is only a strong enemy. :::::If you ask me, I actually didn't know it was a boss until I read this article. In fact, I don't consider it a boss myself. I was just saying what I thought would be better for it, if it actually is one. 16:46, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I considered it a boss because it is a single enemy that is pretty strong, you can't leave the room, you have to kill it, and there aren't multiple of it, instead of just one occurrence throughout all of the game. This is why I categorized it as a boss. -- 01:49, January 29, 2014 (UTC) (Reset indent) The game cannot be completed without it actually, also I don't think the boss strength should be taken as a parameter to be considered a boss, as RSK already said. 17:13, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry I thought we were talking about cloaked knight, sorry xD. By the way, white knight is a real boss or mid-boss. It can be a boss because you must hit it 4 times and because there are not normal enemies near it. Another example of mid-boss is the four knight statues. Superyoshibros20 (talk) 17:54, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know. Even if it can be considered as a boss because it has bosses' characteristics, it is not a boss for me. Because it's... well... it doesn't look like a boss. I mean, compared to the armored knight it's pretty ridiculous... :Yeah, but it is has the same lifes as the main player... And sometimes mid-bosses are not as big as the last boss... Superyoshibros20 (talk) 08:53, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::What makes white knight a boss (for me): :::Location: You fight it in only one location, a location which you cannot exit, and a location which you exit after killing the boss. :::Occurrence: You fight in once in the entire game :::Health: You have to hit it 4 times to kill it, other enemies are killed with being hit once. White knight has most health of anything in the game. :::Other: You have to kill it to progress in the game. ::It is because of the above properties of the white knight, and how none of this is shared by any other enemy, that I consider it a boss.-- 20:57, February 1, 2014 (UTC)